Kevin's Skype Big Brother: BBUK
Kevin's Skype Big Brother: BBUK is a standalone version of Kevin's Skype Big Brother. It is completely different to Kevin's Skype Big Brother: Season 1 and Kevin's Skype Big Brother: Season 2. Format Kevin's Skype Big Brother: BBUK is based on Big Brother UK 15. The only human player participating in this season is Antoin, however other human players who previously joined Kevin's Skype Big Brother, Ceyda and Eleanor, are also included in this season as NPCs. Newcomer human player Edgar makes his debut in this season. However since he is new to the BBUK system and is unavailable at the time this season is hosted, all of his votes and decisions are randomized. Kevin's Skype Big Brother: BBUK is ran and decided nearly completely by random.org. Each week, one housemate will be made a Power Housemate through an event, and he or she will have the power to make unique decisions for that week that could possibly affect and change the whole house. Houseguests ' Antoin Fontaine', a 17-year old from London, is a student and aspiring programmer/artist who is a runner up in Kevin's Skype Big Brother: Season 1 and Kevin's Skype Big Brother: Season 2. He is known for his showmance with fellow housemate Christopher Hall and being the main target in his own alliance. ' ' Ash Harrison thinks he has what it takes to win BB15 - although he openly admits to being lazy. The 26-year-old model from Manchester says his looks have given him "an easy, blessed life filled with women." Ash has an easy going laid back charm that he often uses to his advantage and describes himself as an "unabashed flirt, who doesn't want to settle down". ' ' Ashleigh Coyle believes she has what it takes to survive the most famous house in the land. If the 18-year-old does win she'd donate some of the winnings to charity, buy a nice car and take her family on holiday somewhere sunny. The Derry girl has always lived in the same area and currently lives on a council estate and says it’s ‘one of the factors that gives her the drive to push further in her career’. Ashleigh spends her money on clothes, shoes and her dog Gucci. ' Bianca Lake '''is an outrageous Essex-born stripper who says she idolises Katie Price but doesn’t like current ‘BB’ housemate Helen, who she claims “acts like a bitch” on the show. A housemate she has taken a shine to, though, is Winston - who she reckons is “really hot” (yeah, you and everybody else with eyes in their head, Bianca). She is the first new housemate to be evicted, despite securing over 30% of the vote. ' Ceyda Uzun is a 17-year old student from London who participated in this season as a noin-player character. She is known in the house for her bold strategic moves, nominating her ally Antoin in Week 7, Eleanor and Edgar in Week 9 and voted to evict Antoin in Week 11 before nominating him yet again in Week 12. However, it eventually backfired and she was evicted by the public in Week 12. ' ' '''Chris R Wright gets on best with intelligent people as "willing stupidity is worse than natural stupidity," says the unemployed actor. Chris is not entering BB to further his acting career. “I will walk through any open door right now just to check out the scenery,” he says. Chris explains his reasons to go into the house: “It’s free rent, to lose weight and I can't afford therapy”. This music, movies, ideas, girls, individuality-loving 33-year-old lists “creativity, honesty and respect” among his traits. ' Christopher Hall', the 23-year-old from County Fermanagh comes from a farming background but has set himself on becoming "quite a serious journalist". And he won't shy away from arguments, saying: "I can be extremely argumentative if I’m passionate about something and have conviction in it." He's no fan of Kim Kardashian, calling her "the spawn of Satan". Danielle McMahon, the 25-year-old from Glasgow, is a lingerie model and strict Catholic who does not believe in sex before marriage, contraception or gay marriage. She thinks people are quite impressed by her strong views, explaining: "you don't see many women these days with the moral highground". She was given the Final Pass in Week 8 by Zoe and used her power to evict Tamara in Week 9. ' Edgar Ponce', a 17-year old from New York, is one of the two Americans joining this season. Edgar is known for his iconic intelligent comments and input on things, such as "me" and "same". He described himself as "flamingly gay" and choses American Drag Queen RuPaul as his biggest inspiration and role model. "I will turn everyone in this house Chibisexual and twerk my way to the finals." Eleanor Dickins is a 17-year old student from London. She was a member of the human players alliance, although participating in this season as a non-player character. Contrary to popular belief, Eleanor did make a big move in the game when she tried nominating Antoin in Week 7. It was, however, proven unsuccessful and she was ironically nominated and evicted in Week 13 after Antoin nominated her to face the public poll. She is also the only human player who never became the Power Housemate aside from when all the girls had the power as a part of the Girls Week in Week 4. ' Helen Wood', the 27-year-old from Bolton, is another familiar face after she was "outed into the public", as she put it, for "sleeping with quite a well known person". She is alleged to have slept with England and Manchester United striker Wayne Rooney in 2010 while his wife Coleen was pregnant. Now she hopes an appearance in the Big Brother house will help change perceptions of her. She owns a salon in Bolton, which she says is "gossip central" with women getting pampered all day. She rates herself easy to like and plans to be a friend to people in the house. ' Jale Karaturp' is sarcastic and dry and isn’t afraid to say what she thinks, having strong opinions on immigration and hating weakness in others. Jale likes to rant – especially about things she is passionate about such as "s*** drivers, terrible call centre workers, people who are s**t at their jobs and martyrs". The 33-year-old lives on her own in a two bedroom house, because she "can’t live with people", although she doesn’t have any pets Jale would like to get a dog. Kimberly Kisselovich The 23-year-old from California is a Playboy model with a law degree. She says: "I’m very comfortable and confident being naked." Another one to rate herself ruthless, Kimberly says: "I’m prepared to be ruthless but that’s just my personality. "You need to be ruthless in law, you need to be ruthless in modelling and you need to be a bit ruthless in life." Mark Byron 'is a 24-year-old Liverpudlian who describled himself as an animated fashionista. He has previously appeared on X Factor and Shipwrecked. He is very image conscious and has his hair professionally done four times a week. He is the first housemate to be evicted from the house ' Marlon Wallen is a 22-year-old who doesn't dislike anything about himself - classes himself as a ‘wild boy’ and spends all his money on his appearance and going out clubbing. Marlon says he would rather have money than love, quipping: "I would rather be lonely in a Ferrari, than in love in an old banger’." He has an alter ego called Marlicio Silver and wants to show the world what he is all about which appears to be mainly ‘girls and having a good time’. ' Matthew Davies', the 23-year-old from Hertfordshire, is a media graduate who admits he is a troublemaker and not afraid to voice his opinions. He also says he "can't stand people who have no intellectual capacity". Matthew became the Power Housemate in Week 7 and he was given the option to either Remove Helen's Final Pass, Nominate 5 Housemates of His Choice or Choose A Killer Nomination. He decided to remove Helen's Final Pass, ultimately abolishing her Finalist status and she was left vulnerable and was immediately nominated the following week, however she wasn't evicted until Week 10. Matthew was evicted in Week 9 by Pauline after a twist, however was shortly brought back by Power Housemate Edgar in Week 13. ' Pauline Bennett', a 49-year-old from Wolverhampton described herself as strong and feisty and does not "suffer fools gladly". She had a promising music career in the early 90s and had a top 10 single with Kylie Minogue - although she dislikes Kylie she thought her songs were "s***". ' Pavandeep '- who goes by Pav, for short - says he could easily win the show thanks to the fact he’s “genuine” and is “doing it for the Sikhs”. His bio also says he’s hoping to meet a “hot girl” in the house, adding: “You can’t w*nk over a personality”. Glad to see an enlightened man finally heading into the ‘BB’ house. ' ' Steven Goode, the 23-year-old from Hertfordshire, rates himself extremely successful and lists being British Prime Minister as one of his long term ambitions. He is clearly not afraid to be ruthless, setting up in business in direct competition with his parents when he was 20. He now employs them - and his brothers. ' ' Tamara Stewart-Wood is a 24-year-old headhunter from London who has promised to do whatever it takes to win, and mentioned backstabbing straight off the bat - earning her boos as she headed down to meet host Emma Willis. She is fiercely independent and "can’t stand women who just want to make babies and cook lasagne for their husbands". ' Toya A Washington' is 29-year-old video blogger from London has been filming herself for quite some time already so a stretch on the Channel 5 reality show seems like the logical next step. Though unfortunately for Toya, her most popular upload on YouTube is her hair review video which has amassed 1,692 views so far. Not one to be trifled with, Toya says that you wouldn’t want to cross her and her favourite motto is: "Don’t come for me unless I send for you." ' Winston Showman', the 27-year-old from Essex reckons he's "more smarter" than the average Essex lad. Sweary and prone to calling women "birds", he is a lad's lad and spends all his money "on the lads and chasing the ladies". He goes to the gym daily and rates his type as "brunettes with nice breasts and a fit body". Find out more about him here. Zoe Birkett is an energetic North East singer and West End performer who you might well recognise from the first series of ‘Pop Idol’. She’s also described herself as the British version of Beyoncé - which we don’t mind admitting might be a bit of a stretch - and said in her opening VT that she won’t put up with anyone having sex in the ‘BB’ bedroom, which - needless to say - seemed to make Steven and Kimberly squirm a little. Weekly Summary 'Week 1' Just moments after the new housemates entered the house, Big Brother immediately gathered them in the living area to announce the very first Power Housemate. It was soon revealed that Danielle was voted as the Power Housemate by the British public. Her first big decision was to decide which housemate should be punished, and which should be rewarded based on first impressions. Respectively, she punished Edgar and rewarded Ash. Her next big decision came on Day 2 where she had to decide which of her housemates should be rewarded a pass to the final. She chose Helen. Danielle was also asked to nominate three housemates for eviction, and she chose Ceyda, Toya and Chris. Danielle's final Power Housemate decision came on Day 4 where she was told to give someone a Killer Nomination. This meant that whoever received this would face eviction every week they remain in the house. She chose Mark. Danielle's rein of Power Housemate ended after the reveal of the Killer Nomination on Day 4. On Day 9, Toya became the first housemate to be evicted from the house. 'Week 2' On Day 8, it was revealed that the public voted Helen as the next Power Housemate. Over the days she was Power Housemate she had to decide five housemates to nominate. Her first and second nomination came on Day 9 after the first eviction where she chose Edgar and Jale. Her third nomination was Steven on Day 10, followed by Christopher on Day 11. Helen's final nomination was Chris on Day 12. On Day 16, Killer Nomination Mark became the second housemate to be evicted from the house. 'Week 3' On Day 15, the housemates voted for who they wanted to become their next Power Housemate. The housemates chose Kimberly and the results were revealed to the house on Day 16 after the eviction. Kimberly's first decision was to choose someone else to be Power Housemate with her and be part of the Power Couple. She chose Christopher. They then had to decide as a pair who would definitely face the next eviction. They chose Marlon. On Day 17, it was revealed that the public has been voting to nominate. As the result, Danielle, Steven, Ceyda, Tamara, Antoin and Eleanor are now nominated. However, the Power Couple has the power to save three of the nominees. They chose to save Danielle, Ceyda, Antoin. However a further twist took place on Day 18 as Kimberly and Christopher were asked to save another nominated housemate from eviction. After choosing Tamara, she was then asked to choose one of Power Couple Kimberly and Christopher to be her replacement. She chose Christopher meaning he would face eviction. On Day 23, Marlon became the third housemate to be evicted from the house. 'Week 4' On Day 23, it was announced that the girls; Ashleigh, Ceyda, Danielle, Eleanor, Helen, Jale, Kimberly, Pauline, Tamara would become Girl Power and that all of the boys would face eviction. All the girls are immune from eviction this week along. On Day 26, the girls chose to save Antoin, Steven, Christopher, Ash from eviction. On Day 30, Chris became the fourth houseguest to be evicted from the Big Brother House. 'Week 5' On Day 40, the three new housemates; Bianca, Pav and Zoe were told that they would have the power to choose one original housemate to be evicted. This power had to remain secret from the other housemates. However, unbeknownst to them, they also faced eviction as the public were voting for who they wanted to stay. Bianca received the least amount of votes and was evicted on Day 44 leaving the eviction decision down to Pav and Zoe. They chose to evict Winston. 'Week 6' On Day 46, the public selected Jale as the next Power Housemate via a poll on the Big Brother app. The identity of Jale as the Power Housemate was kept a secret from the other housemates. On Day 47, Jale chose Ash and Steven to join her as Power Housemate, forming the Power Alliance. Jale, Ash and Steven then nominated Edgar and Pav before selecting Ashleigh to join the Power Alliance. Later that day, the Power Alliance nominated Danielle. On Day 48, the Power Alliance were allowed 60 seconds to speak to each of former housemates Bianca, Winston and Chris to receive advice on their next nominations. Following this, the Power Alliance nominated Christopher and Antoin and their Power Trip ended. However, in a shock twist, Big Brother then revealed the Power Alliance to the house and gave nominated housemates the opportunity to save one of themselves from eviction and swap with a Power Alliance member. Pav was saved and replaced with Steven, who was later evicted on Day 51. 'Week 7' On Day 51, it was revealed that the public selected Matthew as the next Power Housemate via a poll on the Big Brother app. Later that day, Big Brother gathered housemates in the living room and Matthew had to make his biggest decision yet. He was given the option to either Remove Helen's Final Pass, Nominate 5 Housemates for Eviction or Pick A Killer Nomination. He immediately decided to remove Remove Helen's Final Pass, removing Helen's 'Finalist' status. However, the decision came with consequences. It was soon revealed that Matthew would be facing the week's public vote. On Day 53, housemates nominates and it was later revealed that Edgar, Ash, Ashleigh, Kimberly, Pauline, Pav and Zoe are all facing the week's public vote alongside Matthew. On Day 58, a Double Eviction twist was revealed shortly before the eviction. The twist resulted in the two most voted housemates, Ash and Pav, to be evicted. 'Week 8' On Day 59, Big Brother announced that Zoe was voted by the British public as the next Power Housemate. She was asked to make her very first and last decision as the Power Housemate. Big Brother announced that the Final Pass is returning, and Zoe has to give the pass to one of her fellow housemates, however she may not pick Helen. She chose to give it to Danielle. On Day 62, as the new Finalist, Danielle was asked to nominate five houseguests for eviction. She nominated Jale, Tamara, Ceyda, Kimberly and Eleanor. Her decision was shortly revealed to the house, followed by another twist. Big Brother announced that houseguest housemates may vote to save one of their fellow housemates from eviction. Zoe, as the Power Housemate, and Danielle, as the new Finalist, are not eligible to vote. After the remaining housemates casted their vote, the results was immediately announced and it turned out to be a tie between Ceyda and Eleanor. Danielle was asked by Big Brother to be the tiebreaker. She voted to save Ceyda from facing the public poll. Ceyda was saved, however she must chose a replacement nominee, in which she immediately picked Helen. On Day 65, housemate Jale was evicted from the house. 'Week 9' On Day 66, it was revealed that there will be no Power Housemate for the week. Instead, everyone except Final Pass Holder Danielle will be up for nomination. However on Day 67, a shock eviction happened and Danielle had to choose to evict one of her fellow housemates. She evicted Tamara, who had just survived last week's public vote. A second twist was shortly revealed to the house. Big Brother announced that housemates will have the power to save one of their fellow housemates. After housemates had finished voting, Big Brother revealed the third twist of the week - everyone who received a vote to save earlier will be safe from eviction this week. Helen, Kimberly, Eleanor, Antoin, Ashleigh, Ceyda, Matthew and Christopher all received votes to save and therefore safe from the public vote for the week. Edgar, Pauline and Zoe were the only housemates who did not receive any votes, and therefore will be facing the week's public vote. On Day 72, Pauline was evicted from the house. However, the fourth and final twist was revealed before Pauline walked out of the house. She had to choose to bring one housemate with her, meaning that housemate would be evicted. She chose to bring Matthew with her, ultimately ending his stay in the Big Brother House. Her decision wasn't received well by the audience, garnering her very loud, resounding boos. 'Week 10' Shortly after the shocking eviction, Antoin and Ceyda was announced to be the next Power Housemate as they received the most votes to save in the previous week. They had to make their very first decision immediately, which was to nominate two of their fellow housemates for eviction. Antoin nominated Ashleigh and Ceyda nominated Eleanor for eviction. Everyone was shocked by her decision to nominate Eleanor for eviction, leaving everyone gasping in disbelief. The second twist came on Day 74, where Antoin, Ceyda and Danielle had to each nominate one housemate they want to possibly go up. Antoin nominated Helen as a possible nominee, Danielle nominated Kimberly as a possible nominee and Ceyda nominated Edgar as a possible nominee. Everyone was left in shock by Ceyda's decision yet again. Ceyda defended her bold decisions saying that itw as strategic and there was no hard feelings at all. Remaining housemates Christopher and Zoe had the option to each save one of the possible nominees. Christopher saved Kimberly and Zoe saved Edgar, which means Helen will be facing the week's public vote. On Day 79, after being nominated against Ashleigh and Eleanor, Helen became the twelfth housemate to be evicted from the Big Brother house. 'Week 11' Shortly after Helen's eviction, it was announced that Week 11 will be about People Power, which means the British public will be the week's Power Housemate. The public has the power to nominate four housemates. On Day 82, it was announced that the public has nominated Antoin, Christopher, Ashleigh and Zoe for eviction. A second twist was revealed on Day 86, the eviction day. It was revealed that the public has not been voting to evict and the power has returned to the house. Remaining housemates Ceyda, Danielle, Edgar, Eleanor and Kimberly must vote to evict. The results were announced as soon as the votes were finished being casted. Ashleigh received the most votes to evict and was therefore evicted from the house. 'Week 12' On Day 87, a day after the eviction day, it was revealed the public voted Kimberly as the next Power Housemate. It was also soon revealed that all the other housemates except for Danielle will be up for evicting this week. However, Kimberly will have the power to bring four of her fellow housemates to the Safe House. She chose to save Antoin, Christopher, Eleanor and Zoe. This means Ceyda and Edgar will be facing the week's public vote. However, the twist did not stop there - Ceyda and Edgar was given the opportunity to choose one of the housemates from the Safe House to be nominated along them. They chose Antoin. On Day 94, Ceyda became the first human player to be evicted from the house. 'Week 13' On Day 95, the housemates voted for who they wanted to become their next Power Housemate. The housemates chose Edgar and the results were revealed to the house on Day 96. Edgar's first decision was to choose from the last five evicted houseguest (Ceyda, Ashleigh, Pauline, Helen or Matthew) to be brought back. Edgar chose Matthew. Immedately after Matthew walked back in, he was asked to evict one of his fellow housemates. Edgar, as the Power Housemate, and Danielle, as the Finalist, may not be chosen. He chose Zoe, ultimately ending her Big Brother journey once and for all. The following day, housemates had to nominate two of their fellow housemates. Kimberly, Eleanor and Christopher received the most nominations and were therefore nominated for eviction. On Day 101, Eleanor became the second human player to be evicted from the house. 'Day 101-103' On Day 101, Big Brother announced that there will be no more Power Housemate and all of the housemates will be up for eviction. The British public will be voting to save. On Day 103, after two days of voting, the results are in and the least voted housemate, Edgar, was evicted from the Big Brother house, making him the third human player to be evicted from the house. He had 2.87% vote to save. 'Semi Finals' On Day 105, Christopher was the second to go, managing to secure only 16.43% of the vote. On Day 107, Danielle became the third housemate to go, after receiving 21.27% to save. 'Finals' On Day 110, with 56.93% of the vote, housemate Kimberly Kisselovich was crowned the winner of Kevin's Skype Big Brother: BBUK. Returnee Matthew Davies finished second with 35.87% vote to win. Human player Antoin Fontaine finished third with 22.81% vote to win. Nominations Table